Blood and Fire
by penpals31
Summary: After a deadly war, Princess Adele Clarissa Garroway is kidnapped by Sebastian Morgensten and a mysterious golden boy. She poses as Clary Fray, a female warrior. But when Sebatian find out the truth, will her mysterious golden boy save her before it's too late? (Rating may change) Please forgive me for the first two chapters they where written when I was 12 and are not the best.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**This is my first fanfic so be nice-ish. **

**Disclamer: All rights go to Casssandra Clare**

* * *

Blood and Fire

Bodies stained the ground like gruesome flowers, the smell of blood was everywhere. The sounds those things were making were enough to wake the dead. People always said that monsters were simply things to scare children into going to bed but I knew better.

A figure cut its way through the smoke and came towards me. As it advanced me I saw that it was a man, the man began bending down to see if any of the bodies on the ground were alive. He had obviously as he yelled out to one of monsters on the field and the monster picked up the wounded boy and disappeared. The man continued to circle the dead and by the time he reached the person next to me he had about 60 people that had been faking.

My heart was in my head and I was thinking about running away from this terrible place. So I ran, my hair was knotted and got caught in the trees and I knew the monsters were behind me but I didn't stop until a young man ran ahead of me with super human speed, it was now that I had hope that someone would save me until the young man tackled me. It was like being hit by a wrecking ball, I heard my leg snap as I landed on it funny and pain shot though me.

"Stop struggling!" The man whispered. I looked up at my captor and saw golden hair and golden eyes which were hard and cold. He yelled out for a man namedSebastian and then he said to me, "If you do what I say I'll get you out of here". At that I stopped wiggling, the boy lifted me in the air by my shirt.

By this point the man I assumed was Sebastian had caught up to us. He yelled out, "Well done Jace, well done." He took me from Jace. "Looks like we have a runner. We could use her, couldn't we Jace? She would be great messenger, slight, fast and she nearly got away from you." he said talking like I wasn't there. He passed me over to one of the monsters beside him, the smell of garbage wafting in the air.

There was a flash and I appeared in another room. I fell on the ground and tried to crawl away but Sebastian grabbed my broken leg causing me to scream and pulled me over to him.

"What's your name?" he asked. I looked over at Jace but he was like stone, unaware of what was happening. I stayed silent. "I said, what is your name?" He snarled at me. I remained silent. "Fine. Guess it's the hard way" he whispered in my ear his voice tipped in steel.

He dragged me over to the wall were there was a chains. He wrapped the chains around my wrists and then flipped me onto my tummy. I couldn't see what he was doing but then I felt lash across my back. I screamed. He repeated this over and over until my back was raw.

I was sobbing so loudly when he came over to me and said, "This is what happens when you disobey me. Now I ask one more time. What. Is. Your. Name?" I knew I couldn't tell him that my real name was Princess Adele of Idris because it would be used against my father and I wasn't even supposed to be fighting. I had snuck out.

So thinking fast I replied "Clary."

"Clary who?" He put a hand on my back causing pain to shoot though me. "Clary Fray" I hissed out thought the agony. He smiled a cold hard smile. "I really don't think that that is your name," He replied "Is it?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" I said scared that he would know it was me "well we know that the king's daughter Princess Adele was on that mission and she was the only girl in that army…" "Princess Adele was killed in the fighting she was my best friend" I tried to sound upset. "Really, then you won't mind if we take a look on the back of your neck for the mark of the royals," he said.

* * *

**Should I continue?**

**-Charlie (with the help of Izzy)**


	2. Chapter 2

I was hyperventilating, my head and heart were pounding I was so scared. He reached out to grasp my neck when I grappled him he fell on the floor and he was temporally winded. I tried to crawl away when I was stopped by the golden boy.

"Stay here and I'll get you out" he said "what if I don't trust you" I replied "I'll leave you to him and trust me he'll do worse" "Fine" I whispered giving in. Sebastian had gotten his breath back and was coming towards us.

Jace handed me over to him wordlessly. "I have to admit that was a good trick but not good enough" he said "still let's see" he pulled my top down and saw the mark. "So you were lying" he said tracing the mark "shall we teach her what we do to lyres or maybe we can send a video to your dear old dad" "do anything but don't call my father" I screamed "why is that young Clarissa, were you not meant to be here" I stayed silent.

"I'll take that as no, anyway Jace get Hodge to call the king I have something to say to him and if he kills me or threatens me I hurt the girl, what you think about that princess"

The only thing that went through my head was shit shit shit. My father though that is was at my best friend Isabelle house so this was not going to go well.


	3. Authors note

Hello friends,

I am very sorry that I completely abandoned this story but I think that I might continue it and make it a lot long in chapter length.

Sorry, and I hope you enjoy the story from here on out I will hope fully update every week but don't hold it against me as I'm not very reliable and have lots to do but that's the hope.

See you later, Charlie31201


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I updated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or any of the characters I just use them for my own amusement. Don't sue me!**

"Jace" Sebastian barked. "Take her to the prep room, I will catch up with you in a second."

"Yes Sir" Jace replied "where would you like her" Sebastian contemplated this for a second then came over to where I hang, reached down and snapped my other leg. The pain was unbearable but I refused to let him see my pain. I grit my teeth and spat in his face. He look at me with a face of barely controlled anger. "Oh you just made this so much worse on yourself princess" he snarled "take her to the room and leave her on the floor, she won't be going anywhere" he smirked then left. Jace hesitated for a second before moving towards me. He unlocked my hands from the chain before picking me up bridal stile. I groaned as his hands brushed my back. "Sorry" he whispered "You better be you asshole" I snapped back. At that he dropped me right on my back and kicked me in the side making me let out a scream. "Do not talk to me like that, at this point the only thing keeping you from being killed or worse is me and you will respect that. You spoilt little brat." He snarled he grabbed my legs and pulled me along the floor to what I can assume is the 'prep room'. He chucked me into the room and closed the door. I propped myself up using my good arm and looked around the room. It was completely bare except for the one camera in the corner of the room.

o.0.o.0.o

After what felt like hours the door opened and a trolley came in followed by no other than sir dick face himself Sebastian. He smiled viciously at me before take the cloth off the tray. On the tray was a pile of makeup. Confused I looked up at him. "Well, we can't cut up the pretty little face of yours just yet so we will paint on it." He said gripping my chin and looking down on me. "Oh you asshole" he just looked at me with a smile before punching me in the face. "What the fuck" I spluttered "I thought you weren't going to hurt me." "Well you are already bruised so why not add a few more" Sebastian said with a smile. He snapped his fingers and two girls came into the room. "This is Isabelle and Maia they will be prepping you for your call with daddy dearest." And with that he span on this heel and left the room. "God that man has a temper" The girl with long black hair said "tell me about it, it's like a stick is permanently up his ass" the girl other girl replied "Anyway my name is Isabelle and this is Maia" the black hair girl, Isabelle said to me. "Now let's get started" she said rubbing her hands together evilly.

o.0.o.0.o

After many hours of poking and prodding they finally decided I was 'camera ready'. They held up a small mirror and I could hardly recognise my face. It was a maze of scars, bruises and blood. All fake of course but you could have fooled me and it was on my face. Isabelle and Maia left and in came Sebastian and Jace. After them an older man came in with a tripod, a camera and a laptop and started setting it up. Once it was already he stood to the side of it with his head bowed. "Thank you Hodge that will be all." Sebastian said and with that Hodge left the room leaving me to the mercy of two sociopaths. "Well let's get started shall we" Sebastian said and up popped the face of my father. "What do you want Sebastian." He said with a voice like ice "I don't have time to talk to petty criminals like you"

"Hello to you to Lucian, very good to see you again, how are you doing on this fine evening. Oh and I wouldn't go around calling me petty" Sebastian said cockily

"Cut to the case Sebastian, what do you want?" My father replied

"Oh quite to the contrary my friend, I have something you want. Have you noticed that your beloved daughter hasn't been home in a few days" Sebastian said

Lucian went pale. Sebastian moved the camera so he could see me. "Say hello to daddy dearest Clarissa darling" he said with a sick smile on his face.

"Daddy?" I said suddenly very scared. I had never seen that look on my father's face before. "Well King what have you got planned this time?" Sebastian said "Have you got a replacement daughter or did you run out of those like you ran out of replacement sons."

"I don't know what you're talking about" My father replied his face expressionless.

"Oh in that case I guess I will just have to persuade you" he said gleefully "Clarissa," he snapped "Stand-up"

"I can't" I said in a small voice "Get up" he said forcefully. Scared I tried to stand only managing my weight for a second before tumbling back to the ground. Sebastian smiled a vicious smile before reaching down and pulling me up by the scruff of my neck. "And why can't you stand Clarissa" he said tauntingly. I stayed silent until he brought a knife out. Panicked I said "I broke them"

"And how did you do that" he said. I looked at my father. His face was a mask but I could see behind that and he was terrified. "You broke them" I said quietly

"And that I did princess, did you hear that Lucian, I broke them. I broke your special little girl's legs and now she can't run away when I do this" as he said this he traced the knife down my face drawing blood and in a moment of weakness I whimpered. Then swallowed my pain.

"Hear that Lucy (_A.N. Sebastian's name for Luke)_ she's in pain" he snarled "and you can't do anything about it"

"Stop it" My father said forcefully "leave her alone! What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just know that every time I hurt her I hurt you" and with that he stabbed me in the side

"AHHHH" I screamed my hands clutching at my side as blood poured out. "Please stop" I moaned in pain almost crying. My father look ashen.

"Lucian" Sebastian said "you have 2 weeks, surrender or I kill her."

"Daddy don't do it I'm fine I can get out" I said getting desperate.

"Oh and I will be giving updates every day on your princesses' health. Choose wisely" he said smiling and ended the call.

He threw me on the ground and called for Jace. "Clean her up she will be dining with me tonight" he said and left the room.

**Okay so was that good are you guys proud of me I updated okay I'm gonna go write some more.**

**Bye, Penpals31 :)**

**P.S I will be updating every Friday and maybe more if I am quick at writing.**


	5. Real chapter 4

Hello fellow TMI lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters I just use them for my own amusement

Hope you enjoy.

Once Sebastian had left the room. Jace came over to me and brought out a long stick from his back pocket. "Give me your arm" he said in a soft voice. Surprised I handed him my arm. He placed the stick thingy on my arm and started to draw. Magically my wounds started to heal and the pain in my legs disappeared. Bewildered I look up at him. "This is a stele, it has magical powers of a sort" he said in the same voice. "What's your deal" I asked

"What do you mean?" he asked back "well you act like an ass when Sabastian's around but once he leaves you kind and dear I say it nice" I say being very careful with what I say

"If you'r expecting some heartfelt backstory, chick flick moment coming up you will be very disappointed. Let's just say I will do what I need to when I need to in order to survive." Sensing that talking more would get me in trouble I just sat there while he wiped the makeup off my face.

"There now you look perfect" he said "we just have to send you up to Isabelle to have some nicer makeup put on" "Amen" I said trying to get him to smile. Surprising it worked and he cracked a small smile. "Come one, I'll take you to her" he said.

o.0.o.0.o

We walk for a bit in silence before I work up the nerve to ask. "Where are we".

"We are in Sebastian's mansion" he says simply

"I get that but where in the world"

"Everywhere and nowhere" he said

_"__Well that's not mysterious at all"_ I think "okay" I say

We go up several flights of stairs and so many long corridors that I begin to lose count. When we stop we are at a door covered in pink paint and sparkles. "Isabelle" Jace says knocking at the door "open up"

"Go away Jace" Isabelle replies "last time it took weeks to get the nail polish off my floor"

"Clary's come for a makeover and new clothes" he said in a voice kind of like the one me and Simon used at home to get the other one to hang out.

"Ugh fine but you can't come in" she said in a defeated voice. I walk in and am astounded at the colour. It was bright pink, sparkly and covered in clothes, perfume, make up and everything girly.

Jace stayed at the door obviously scared of the whip that Isabelle had in her hand. "I'll just leave you to it then" he said and then left closing the door. Isabelle set the whip on bed and came over to me.

"I can see Jace got rid of your 'wounds'" she said

"Yeah and some of the real ones too" I said

"hmm, sorry about that I saw the broadcast." She replied with sad eyes she sat me down at the vanity and started to do my makeup.

"You remind me of my friend back home, his names Alec and his father is my father's best friend." I say making conversation "he looks just like you same hair and bone structure."

"Alec?" she says with interest "Yeah, he is a good friend of mine." I say "he lives in the house next to the palace. He only lives with his dad because his mother and sister died when he was young around the age of 10." I look over at Isabelle and she looks ready to cry. I don't push her but instead ask "Why do you work for this asshole"

"Well when I was 8 my family and I were in a house fire, my brother and father both died that night and me and my mother where saved by Sebastian. Jace is the same. His mother died giving birth to him and he grew up with his father in the country until one night a bunch of men came into the house his father told him to hide in the basement and he did. He heard a scream of pain and he ran up the stairs. He hid behind the book case when the man shoved the blade into his father's chest. Just as quickly as they had come they left and Jace was found holding onto his father's body by Sebastian. He told him that his father was murdered on orders from the king and that the fire that destroyed my life was his fault too." She finished gravely "that's why we are here, to get revenge."

I thought about that for a while in silence. How had my father the same man who used to push me on the swing and shown me how to tie my shoes done this. Sebastian had to be lying there was no way. Could he have? This internal confect went on until I was interrupted by Isabelle saying "there now you're looking like a queen." This time when I looked in the mirror rather than seeing a maze of scars and blood I see a princesses, no a queen. I looked like my mother. "I'll go get Jace and he can take you to Sebastian." Isabelle said and I just nodded at her before looking at her saying "do I have to go, I'd much rather stay here"

"I'll go get Jace" she said with a kind of finality in her voice. "Okay" I said sadly. She went out the room and left me in the pink prison. When she returned she had Jace in tow. "If you brake anything while you are in here I will kill you" she was saying as she came into the room. "Fine, if you insist." He complained "Oh hi clary you look perfect, let's go" he said in a rush and pulled me out the room and down the hall. We didn't talk the whole way to the dining room and that was fine by me. I needed to get my walls up before talking to Sebastian and having to spend a meal with him. We arrive at the dining room and we are the first to arrive. "Sit down he will be here in a minuet" Jace announces and he goes over to stand next to the door. I think about sitting but decide agenised it and stay by my chair. The doors suddenly slam open and in walks Sebastian.

"Ahh Clarissa" he says cockily "Thank you for waiting. Please do sit" I sit down and wait for him to say something.

"I do hope your stay has been pleasant" he said

"Oh sure, I just love being tortured in front of my father for his obedience" I say suddenly mad.

"Watch your mouth" he said with dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Oh and why should I. Why should I listen to a little child that has been dealt a few bad cards in life? Well guess what so have I! My mother died 5 years ago and my brother died 15 years ago and I didn't have a little temper tantrum. So get over yourself and let me go home." I say in a rage.

He looked even scarier than he did when he was talking to my father. "Well today is your lucky day, little sister"

"What?" I say wondering if I'd misheard him. "You heard me, come give your big brother a hug." He said with a grin. "No, no, no. Jonathans dead you can't be him, you aren't him. You are a monster" I said with my voice shaking. "I am not a monster" he yelled lashing out at me. I dodged him and fell back onto the ground. He grabbed my head and said "I am not a monster, but you will do what I say when I say." He said quietly and shoved my head hard onto the ground. I fought for conscience but in the end the darkness won. And I drifted into the dark.

Hey guys. So that's this week's chapter.

I'm sorry if it sucks and I hope you guys keep reading I really appreciate it. I should have another chapter sooner than Friday but don't hate me if I don't.

If anyone has any ideas with what to do next I could use some help but I kind of know what I'm doing.

Thanks for reading Penpals31


	6. Chapter 5

Hello I am back with another chapter.

Disclaimer and all that jazz

When I wake the first thing I notice is how nice this bed is. It has the most comfortable mattress I have ever lain on and that's saying something. I just wanted to curl up and forget all of my problems but I have been known for having the worst timing in the world and apparently so does Jace. Top because the door slams open and in walks the golden boy with a big tray of pancakes.

"These are from Izzy, she wanted to make you breakfast to say sorry for what Sebastian did" he said with a small knowing smile.

"Yummy" I say with joy 'finally something to eat I feel like it's been days'. I take a big bite of pancake and spit it out. "Oh my god what is that" I say in disgust Jace just sits across from me just pissing himself laughing.

"Oh my god did you poison me. I'm going to kill you if you've poisoned me." I yelled.

"No" Jace said still laughing," it's just Izzy's horrible cooking"

"Oh god why would you eat that" I said appalled

"I thought you might have that reaction so I smuggled you this" he said as he pulled an apple from his back pocket.

"Oh good real food" I say relieved

"Yeah Izzy may be many things but she is not a good cook." he said pulling a knife out of his other pocket.

I flinched and with all of the things I had been them these past couple of days I think my actions were justified. He looked at me confused but then realized. "Oh you didn't think I would, I didn't mean, shit I'm sorry I forgot." he said stumbling over his words.

"Its fine" I say in a shaky voice. He starts to cut up the apple and hands me a slice. "Thanks" I say "it's nice to eat for once."

"Yeah it would be, I can't imagine what it would be like to not eat. I can't go two hours without eating. I think the only reason I'm not fat is because of the training." He said

I smile at him and he smiles back at me. And in the moment of serenity the door slams open. And in came Sebastian or Johnathan I'm not too sure what to call him now.

"Ah little sister, it's good to see that your awake I hope your head isn't too sore" he with a charming smile.

"Fine" I say "No thanks to you"

"What was that" he said dangerously

"Nothing"

"Good" he replied

"You aren't my brother, my brother died when I was three." I say still not believing him.

"I am except for the fact that Lucian isn't my father and he's not yours either" he says simply

I was furious. This asshole had the nerve to tell me we were related and then tell me my father was not actually my father. I stared at the floor. Only looking up to see Jace leave the room.

"Before you yell at me let me explain. Our father is Valentine Morgenstern and he was a genius. As you know Lucian is only king because he married Jocelyn and before Jocelyn was married to him she was married to our father.

Around your 3rd birthday father accidentally beat Jocelyn so she made him leave saying he was a threat to the children. He was annoyed that she was making him leave so he burnt her parents with me supposedly in it. But rather than killing me. He took me to a house on the outskirts of town. Two years later news reaches us that Jocelyn had remarried. Father snuck into the palace to take you back he was caught and sentenced to death." Sebastian said.

I remembered that day, it was the first beheading I had been to. I remembered hiding in my mother's skirts while she talked to the man. I remembered the man asking about me and my mother slapping him.

"After the execution I vowed to avenge him. And kill the monster that had torn my family apart or if I couldn't get to him, brake the thing he loves the most. You." He said viciously "I always wondered why I was like this, so blood thirsty and always willing to kill so I read my father's journal. As it turns out I am not human."

"Shocker" I say

Sebastian, choosing to ignore this continued "I am part human and part demon. And you are part angel, like Jace."

"What. Angels and demons don't exist. They are just myths." I say confused. I can't believe I was beginning to believe him but it all added up. It must be why there were no photos of me and my father when I was little. My mother always told me it was because he was scared of dropping me but now I wasn't too sure.

"Angels and demons do exist and I have an angel in the basement. And that is your angel sire." He said

"Angel sire?" I ask

"The angel that gave Father his blood so you could be powerful." He said simply "anyway we are having a party tonight with all of my followers so you'd better look nice"

"okay" I say simply still trying to process what had just happened.

"oh and by the way I made another video for your father when you were out of it so there might be a little bit of blood left on the sheets." He said and just left without anymore said.

Stunned I turned around and saw a door leading into what must be the bathroom. I got into the shower and contemplated all I had just learnt. I couldn't be half angel and there is no way Sebastian could be half demon but before I could finished my sentence the door to my room banged open and I heard Isabelle come though.

"Clary are you in here? I have been told to give you a makeover for the ball" she said happily. I shut the shower off and prepared myself for the worst.

**Hello and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope it was good **

**Review if there is anything you think I should add or if you liked it. **

**Bye Penpals31 :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**And its chapter number six wooo **

**Disclamer: **

**I do not own any of these characters I just use them for my entertainment. **

**Thanks for reading.**

o.0.o.0.o

I come out of the shower and see that Isabelle has made her self at home and had spread her makeup over the dresser.

"hey Clary, I have got all of the things we could possibly need for this ball tonight including your dress which was picked out by Sebastian." She said. Oh god that means I have to walk around in some princesses dress that Sebastian has picked out for me.

"okay, I need you on the stool in front of the mirror facing me. You are not allowed to look until its done." She said.

"Okay. What do I do then" I say getting bored already?

"talk to me, what's life at home." She says with interest "with living in a palace and all that jazz"

"Its big, and kind of lonely." I say "After my mother died it was just me and my father and he was never around much until I was around 8 and Alec turned up when he was ten from then on we where best friends"

"Can you tell me more about Alec?" She said curiously while blending the concealer onto my face.

"Well his mother and father where friends of my fathers. So when he lost his mother and sister in the fire him and his father came to live with us in the palace. His father became my fathers right hand man and Alec became my partner in crime. The stuff we would get up to, one time I managed to get him onto the roof of the palace and then jump into the pool from there." I say smiling.

She smiles at me before saying "that's the same as me and Simon. We are best friends and have been since I moved here when I was 8. He's going to be at the ball tonight, I will have to introduce him to you later"

"Sure."

"Hey you know what this is missing?" she says mischievously.

"what?"

"Music!"

"oh my god yes"

Isabelle runs over to get her phone and some portable speakers that she brought over and tarted blasting music. "I love this song" I yell over the sound.

We both start signing at the top of our voices and Isabelle starts doing my make up again. A few hours later. She starts on my hair. She starts doing some weird updo thingy with plaits and some parts falling down (search Elizabethan hair it's the first one with the model not wearing a big collar) and the rest curled and falling in a nice pony tail down my back.

"Okay you can look in the mirror now." Isabelle said. I look into and see someone who is not like me at all. "Holy, how did you do that. You are so much better than my mother's old maid. I look stunning" I get up and give her a hug. "but what about you do you want me to go your hair?"

"Nah its okay I can do it while you get into your dress." She says.

"okay."

"now scat, I want to see what Sebastian picked!" she declares.

I run off the corner of the room where there is a screen set up and duck behind it. I get out the dress and it is the most stunning thing I have ever seen. It had a black bodice flowing into a flowy skirt coloured with different purple and pinkie colours then flowing into white. (google lily Collins red carpet dress)

"Get ready for the shock of your life" I say to Isabelle. "Just wait a second I'm almost done with my hair." She reply's "okay come out now"

I come out from behind the screen and do a twirl. "that looks amazing, I'm surprised Sebastian has such good taste in fashion. Maybe he's a cross dresser"

We both laugh at the thought of Sebastian in a dress. "maybe not" I say sniggering.

o.0.o.0.o

We muck around for a while until there is a knock on the door. "Izzy open up, its me Jace." Jace says from the other side of the door. "It's time to go." He continues "and if where late Sebastian will have my head."

"okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a twist we're coming" Izzy snaps back.

She opens the door and Jace tumbles in and lands at my feet. "well hello there" he says grinning cockily at me "oh get over yourself" I say

"alright then lets go." He says.

They lead me down a maze of corridors and hallways until we stop. I look at the sign next to the door and it says ball room.

"well let's go in" Jace says

We enter the room and there are so many people that I get separated from the others. As I walk around trying to find the others I bump in to a man with curly brown hair.

"oh sorry about that" he says "wait, your clary aren't you"

"How do you know my name?" I ask suspiciously.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Simon Lewis head vampire of Sebastian's army and best friend of Isabelle." He says bowing low and kissing my hand.

Giggling I say "have you seen any of the others, I can't find them"

"of course, follow me" he said and held me by my hand and propelled me deeper into the crowd. We reach the middle of the dance floor and go up many steps onto a platform.

"Vampire, I would like you to remove your hand from my sister." Sebastian's cold voice comes from above. Looking up I see Sebastian sitting on a throne like chair. "Now" he says in the same voice.

Simon removes his hand from mine puts them behind his back and puts his lips right next to my ear. "He doesn't like me very much. As you can see" he whispered.

"You are dismissed vampire" Sebastian says

"As you wish, my king." Simon said cockily and then ran off the platform.

"the only reason I tolerate that filth is for Isabelle" he tells me. I glare at him but he choses not to notice. "you will spend the night by my side" he continues "there are many people who I do not want you talking to here so you shall stay by my side"

"And what if I don't want stay by your side" I snap back.

"well you can leave but I will always bring you back here so there is no point." He says simply

"fine"

The party continued on without them for many hours. I was getting very bored until the air around Sebastian started to shimmer. It got bolder and shinier when out came Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. Sebastian had not noticed them until there was a blade at his throat.

"Give us the princess and we will leave you unharmed." Alec growled

"I am so sorry but I afraid I can't do that. You see she is my bargaining chip" and as he said this something grabbed me from behind. I saw a flash of golden hair and then felt the cold of metal being pressed onto my neck.

"Now if you would be so kind as to remove your blade from my neck" Sebastian said quietly. Alec realising that I was in danger dropped the knife.

"Now all of your weapons and warlock if you use your powers your boyfriend here will be killed." He finished

"How did you know that" Magnus said confused.

"I know every thing" Sebastian replied. "Guards put them in cuffs and lead them to the prep room. Oh and strip down Clarissa and chain her from the roof. I think its about time we show Lucian what I mean by braking." He said with and evil grin "You and I are going to have so much fun little sister."

The guards cuff Alec and Magnus and start leading them down the hall way.

"Please Jace, don't do this you can help us just get Magnus out of those cuffs and that's all." I plead

"I can't help you yet. I'm so sorry Clary" he replies and he starts leading me down the corridor.

I look over Jace's shoulder and see Simon and Izzy.

"Please Izzy, Simon help me." They just shake their heads and continue following us down the corridor.

We reach the prep room and I am lead inside. The second Jace lets go of me I am running over to Alec and Magnus.

"You guys came." I cried "I missed you so much"

"We missed you too cupcake" Magnus says. I go to give Alec a hug but he is standing upright and looking over at Isabelle. "Alec what's wrong" I ask him but he doesn't reply.

I look over at Izzy and she is doing the same.

"Izzy?" Alec says softly "Is that you?"

"Alec!" Izzy reply's and runs over to him hugging him "I missed you so much I thought you where dead."

"How are you alive, Dad and I, we saw your bones." He says with tears running down his face.

"Dads alive?" Izzy says "Mum and I thought they where yours."

"No they weren't. Is mum okay is she here" Alec asked in a rush.

Izzy's face filled with tears "Mum's dead she was killed two months ago."

Alec gripped his sister like he would never let go of her. "I'm so sorry Izzy but im here now its okay"

"See Clarissa that's how proper siblings are supposed to act." Sebastian says coming into the room. "Now let's get ready for this broad cast! Clarissa you will go put these on." He says pulling out a pair of bike shorts and a sports bra out from behind his back.

"No way in hell am I wearing that." I say

"You will do as I say or I will kill your friends" he reply's. Admitting defeat I change.

"Now guards, chain her to the ceiling and have the love birds chained to the post in the middle. We are going to have a little talk with the king."

o.0.o.0.o

**Hey guys.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter it's the longest one I've written ever.**

**Thanks for reading. I really appreciate all of the feedback I'm getting right now so thanks so much. **

**See ya later Penpals31 ****:) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello new chapter **

**Disclaimer and al that stuff **

o.0.o.0.o

The guards chained me to the ceiling in the middle of the room and had Alec and Magnus chained to a post just to the right of me. "Sebastian please," Isabelle pleaded "he's my brother. You can't hurt him. Please I'm begging you"

"He came here with intentions to take my queen away from me, he must be punished" Sebastian said calmly brushing off Isabelle "Sebastian, think about what your about to do. They could be soldiers." Isabelle said getting desperate. "Jace," Sebastian said "Remove Isabelle from the room" Jace hesitated before grabbing Isabelle by the arm.

"NO! ALEC! JACE PLEASE DON'T HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM PLEASE" Isabelle said under a blanket of tears. "Jace now!" Sebastian said getting impatient. "NO! IZZY! I swear if you hurt her I'll" Alec yelled

"You'll do what Alec I have you chained and I have your best friend I really doubt you would do anything" Sebastian said mockingly "Now for the fun part. Jace, I trust you have the screen ready?"

"Yes sir" Jace said still holding Izzy back with a hand over her mouth. "Good and for god's sake remove Isabelle from room." He snaps. Jace nods and leaves the room dragging a crying Isabelle and when he returns she is not longer with him. "Okay let's get this party started" Sebastian says with a grin and he opens up a laptop and my father pops up on a big screen.

"Ah thank you for waiting for us we just had to get ready" Sebastian said. My father looked shocked at seeing Magnus and Alec chained to a post. "You should know better than to send valuable soldiers to me." Sebastian continued with a grin "once again I am in a position of power. From what I recall the blue eyed one is the son of your right hand man."

My father had regained his voice and said "I did not send them they came on their own. In fact, they should still be locked in their room." He said with a pointed look. "now let them and my daughter go."

"or what, once again you have found yourself in a position of very little power" Sebastian said. "and I hold of the chips in my hand" my father had a steely look on his face. "unfortunately for you, you don't" he said.

Sebastian looked disgruntled. "What do you mean" he asked. "Well you see I have been at this game way longer than you have and I knew that you would put your most trusted spy in my castle so I integrated all of my new comers and found the one you sent in and here he is" my father moves and reveals a chair with a small boy who looked about two years younger than me and he looked terrified. Sebastian was silent but it was Alec that spoke "Max?" he exclaimed and at this point Isabelle burst into the room and looked on the screen and screamed "you sent him to the castle. You said you sent him to a camp how dare you." She screamed.

"Max survived?" Alec said dumfounded. No one answered him as my father had began to talk again "now if you don't want to lose faith of you, you will give me back my daughter and her friends and I will return the boy." He said with a kind of finality.

"I will not give back Clarissa" he replied and Isabelle gasped "because you would not bring yourself to kill a boy so much like the one you lost and the one you never looked after." Lucian look defeated. "now I can show you what happens when you send spies to steal what is mine" Sebastian growled.

He grabbed something off a table and started to walk towards me when he reached me he pulled out a whip. "now this whip is special, it's demon metal and the marks will never leave your skin." He says and brings the whip down on my back.

"Ahhhh" I scream "please" I manage to cry out. But he ignores me and continues to talk to my father and my friends. "See this is what happens when you cross me, the ones you love gets hurt." And as he says this I feel another lash go down my back followed by another and another till I lose count. Around 10 I start sobbing "please stop, please I'm begging you please stop" And miraculously he stops "I think 15 is enough" he says. Inside I'm thinking 'wow I lasted till 15' but on the outside I'm in so much pain that I am crying.

Alec looks like he has been crying and Magnus had been screaming. I look up and see my father emotionless. "I swear to god if you don't leave her alone right now I will kill this kid" he says in a wavy voice. "Dad don't you dare" I manage to get out though the pain "don't you dare that kid isn't part of this"

"Clarissa." he says in his king voice. "no" I reply forcefully. "Oh we have a family disagreement, looks like you can't kill the kid, how sad but it does mean I can still do this." Sebastian says and grabs a knife from the counter and starts to carve into me. I now realise why I was in a sports bra. It was because it shows off the wounds the best. I pride myself in not crying out when Sebastian digs particularly deep with the knife and I yelp. "stop it Sebastian!" Alec yells. Sebastian ignores him for a bit and continues to carve into my skin. Jace looks at what Sebastian is doing and speaks up "stop Sebastian this isn't right she hasn't done anything."

"Oh but she has she destroyed my life. It was because of her that my father had to leave and it was her fault that he died. I am willing to forgive her but she still needs to pay" he says and with that Jace steps back. "you see that Lucian she now belongs to me. It even says it on her back. And she will belong to me forever" and with this he grabbed my hair and turned me to face him. He drags the knife down my face drawing blood and I whimper.

"stop it, stop hurting her" Alec yelled out. "Would you rather it be you?" Sebastian said turning toward Alec with a sick interest. "Yes it was me who got her in this mess I will take the fall for it" Alec said with his head hung low. "well fortunately for you Isabelle is here and I'm not sadistic as to make family be hurt in front of their family so you're off the hook" he said.

"Clarissa is my daughter and I am watching this." Lucian said. "Clary is not your daughter and she never will be, she is the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern who you had killed and left a boy at the age of 12 alone. This is your fault now surrender or I will kill her.

o.0.o.0.o

**Hello people its me. I'm so sorry this is late but its Friday somewhere so have fun reading this. As you can see Jace is starting to regret what he is doing and he's starting to like protect clary now so yay and we have Alec Izzy and max all in it now and Simon wasn't really in here much but he will be next chapter. Btw I might start uploading on Saturdays because I just started school again.**

**Thanks for reading, see you next time. Penpals31 :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello people, **

**Sorry about this being late like I said these chapters will be on a Sunday because I can't spend Friday writing anymore so they will be a day late.**

**Disclaimer and all that jazz**

o.0.o.0.o

My father falls silent. "And trust me I will kill her I have no desire to save this trash." Sebastian continues. And as he says this he grabs the knife and brings it to my throat. I whimper and Magnus starts to yell "please leave her alone I will do anything just leave her alone".

"It's not up to your warlock" Sebastian said with a snarl "it's all up to the father of the year"

My father looks at me with sad eyes "Daddy?" I say in a small voice. "I'm so sorry Clarissa I can't leave my country to this filth" he said "I cannot accept" Alec and Magnus started shouting profanities at my father and even Simon looked shocked. "you cannot seriously leave your daughter here with this maniac" Simon yelled looking appalled, Sebastian gave him a sharp look. "Dad please" I plead "don't leave me here with him, I promise I'll be better, I'll never sneak out again, please just don't leave me here with him" I say with tears threating to leak out. "Clary," he began in a soft voice "I'm not leaving you there you will not be in his presence after this day."

"Oh yes I forgot to mention that she will not die today, she is a very crucial part in my plan. And you just gave her the motivation to join me. So now you will die" Sebastian said "and you can do nothing about it." My father no he wasn't that to me anymore. Lucian looked scared but still but a brave face on. "wait I take it back I want her." He said. "you only want her because she is valuable but no longer does she play for you."

Lucian's face grew cold. "if you do not give me her I will kill the boy." He said as a last resort. "Lucian," I say finally speaking up "as my last minuets of me calling you my father let the boy go for me." He looks stunned at me talking to him but I was just hiding my real feelings for the moment. "fine" he says "I will be sending him out into the middle of Idris plains if you are not there to pick him up he will be killed." Isabelle look relived and sagged into Simon. Alec let out a sigh of relief. "Clarissa," Sebastian said "do you know how to heal yourself?"

"yes I do" I say in response. "good" he says simply and hands me the stele. "and when your done I want you to think portal" he continues. I grab the stele and begin to heal myself. I take's a few runes to heal me. Once I was healed I did what he asked. I closed my eyes and thought portal. As I thought a shape start to appear my eyes flew open when the full image appeared. "did you see something? Sebastian asked. "yes, what was that?" I say.

Sebastian bends down and whispers in my ear "if you draw that one the floor it will create a portal, with the portal you can go anywhere you want. What I need you to do is go to your father's palace and get Max. you don't have to but his life is on the line."

"Okay" I reply and I start to draw. As I draw the rune I can feel the power surge though me. And when I finish there is a doorway made out of glowing purple stuff. Looked toward Sebastian not too sure why I was trusting him but I did anyway. He nodded and I jumped in thinking of my once father.

The world started to blur and I closed my eyes. When I open them I see Lucian looming over a scared Max. He had not noticed me yet so I signalled to Sebastian so he could distract him. Lucian, still in shock from me disappearing didn't notice me as I snuck around to behind him and grabbed hold of the boy I pulled him from the chair and ran toward the portal it was closing. It got smaller and smaller. We weren't going to make it. At this point we weren't going to make it when a slender hand pulled us though and we landed at Jace's feet.

Izzy came towards us and grabbed Max holding him tightly to her chest. Alec who had been untied ran over and hugged his family. Jace leant down his hand and lifted me up and Magnus pulled me into a hug. "Don't ever do that again, that is warlock magic and it can go badly. Never scare me like that" he said with his head in my hair.

I look over at Jace who was glaring at Sebastian saying "why did you let her do that she could have been hurt and now she will be hunted by Lucian every time she leaves. She could have been killed" he said scathingly. "Jace you worry too much. Beside you where right there to catch her." Sebastian said mockingly

"Clarissa" a voice came from the projector "what have you done" Lucian said. "I bet you regret leaving her here now. You knew all about this and just hoped I would know about it. But unfortunately I lived with my father for many years before you killed him so know all his secrets and trust me there are so much more and they will be used agenised you and I will take my rightful place on the throne so have fun in the palace while you still can. Goodbye Lucian next time we see each other you will be dead or close to it" Sebastian said with finality and he switched the projector off.

"thank god I don't have to talk with him anymore" Sebastian said looking around the room at his new army.

o.0.o.0.o

**Hello people's **

**How was your week. I am so sorry that this is so late I had an audition over the weekend so I wasn't able to get it up but I hope this is okay.**

**Anyway, they have Max now Yay. And I know Sebastian is acting nice now but I have a plan and I will be putting it into motion soon I just need a few more filler scenes and also Jace is starting to be more happy toward the idea of Clary. Anyway see you next week with another chapter. **

**Bye bye penpals31 :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Hello my fellow fanfic readers, am back and kicking yay

Disclaimer and all that jazz

o.0.o.0.o

"What have I done?" I say to myself "how could I have abandoned the only father I have ever known and gone with the evil brother who kidnapped and tortured me."

"Well I did save you from being killed or being shoved into that palace and never leaving again" a voice from the door says. 'Speak of the devil' I look around and see Sebastian leaning on the doorway. "Now that we are partners we need to come to an agreement." He said pleasantly as if we where at a bank. "Partners? If I recall correctly last time we where in a room together you threatened to kill me and my friends" I say seething.

"Technicality's" he says with a wave of his hand "I swear to not harm you or anyone you love with the exception of Lucian if you promise to side with me."

"This is blackmail" I say.

"Only if you let it be. Think it as insurance." He said "like an agreement I wont kill your friends you don't kill me. Simple"

"you're an ass." I say

"do we have a deal" he said with a grin. "yes but only because I want to be where I belong. In that palace and you are the only person that can get me there." I say with a steely voice.

"Well played little sister, you will begin training tomorrow with Jace and I'm assuming that the warlock and Alec do not need training, they looked like guards so they will not be training you. Isabelle is on weaponry, Jace does hand to hand combat, Simon will be teaching you about the down world because I assume you have no idea about all of that and you will be meeting me at 9:00pm in the dining room for Rune training tonight. See you then Princess" he said and walked out the door doing a small wave as he left.

I collapse onto the bed with a sigh when the door creaks open and I see the lightwood siblings and Magnus on the other side. "Hi, it's nice to formally meet you I am Max Lightwood" Max said and came up grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. I must have look a little bit disgruntled because Izzy came over and pulled Max away from me. "Sorry about him" she said "he has spent a bit too much time around Jace" she continued grinning. "go play max, its grown up talk now"

"Aww come on Izzy, I just went on a deadly mission I am an adult" Max complained but was quickly quiet when he saw the look on Isabelle's face. "Fine, I'll leave, happy?" he said on his way out the door. "God I don't know what to do with that child" Izzy said with her head in her hands. I looked over at Alec who was hovering by the door way. I raised my eye brows at him and he came over to her wrapping his arms around her giving her a hug. "Its okay I'm here now and I can help. You are not alone in this anymore" he said in a hushed voice. Isabelle turned towards him and buried her face in his chest, just like I had the night my mother had died.

Magnus, sensing my sadness came over to me and asked "are you okay biscuit?" the truth was that I wasn't okay but the others couldn't know that especially not Isabelle. I trusted her but I didn't know if she would tell Sebastian what I had said if anything spilled out. But it spilled out anyway "Yeah, I'm fine in the past 3 days I have met my long lost brother, found out my father isn't really my father, that angels and monsters are real and I have angel blood in me. Oh and what about the nail on the coffin the man I have called father my whole life doesn't give two shits about my life. No I'm perfectly fine. Its not like I just betrayed my whole kingdom and doomed them all to death." I say with tears threatening to spill over.

Magnus just looked at me and said "sure you are biscuit" and pulled me to his chest. "okay, I'm okay, I'll be okay. It'll just take me a bit of time but I can get used to the idea" I say, my voice slightly muffled by Magnus's guard uniform. "Lets face it" Isabelle said "we are never going to be used to this but at least we will be okay."

Sitting up I wipe my eyes on the bottom of my shirt. "We will be fine," I say "Wait, what time is it?" Izzy, looked at her watch "8.45, how come?"

"Shit, I forgot I have to be at rune training at 9.00. Sebastian is making me start tonight. God damn it." I say running around the room trying to find some shoes. "Sorry guys but I rather him not be super angry with me right now"

They all nod and follow me out the door. "see you later Clare bear" Alec says. Izzy gives me a hug and says "good luck" and I run off down the hall. I run till I reach the dinning room. Puffing I enter the room and see Sebastian sitting on one of the seats surrounded by a pile of books. He looks up as I enter the room and smiles not one of his grins of manic pleasure but a real smile. What was going on with him first he didn't kill me and now he is actually smiling. "Come on," he says "we have heaps to learn before you fall asleep on your feet"

I walk over to him and the books. "Alright let's get started shall we," he says pulling out the biggest book on the pile. "this is the grey book and it is the shadow hunters second most valuable book, it contains all of the runes known." I look down at the page he had opened it to and my head started to hurt. "Don't worry I just need to put this mark on you and then you will be able to see the rest of them clearly" he grabs my wrist and puts the steele to my right hand. I feel a slight burning and when he releases my hand I look down at the book again.

"Do you see it more clearly now" he asks I nod and he continues "good now let's get started"

o.0.o.0.o

Hi Guys,

Thanks so much for reading I love you all so much and thanks for supporting me.

Could the one guest that reads this please stop telling me I am writing my story the wrong way this is how I want my story to go and if you don't like it please leave. I am happy with people pointing out spelling mistakes but I would really like it if you wouldn't kill my story line. Thank you

To the rest of you sorry for that mini rant and I am sorry this chapter is so late I have had sports trials and musical practices plus school work so sorry bout that

See you next time from penpals31 :)


End file.
